A Tangled Web
by davionsmom
Summary: Hephaistion seems to be everywhere, working behind the shadows doing things that others wouldn’t dare.


Title: A Tangled Web

Disclaimer: I do not own Alexander, Hephaistion, or anyone else.

Summary: Hephaistion seems to be everywhere, working behind the shadows doing things that others wouldn't dare.

Warning: Mentions of rape. Not Hephaistion and Not Alexander and nothing graphic.

A/N: This story has a very strong minded and very strong willed Hephaistion. It also has a very, very, very bad Hephaistion. This story is not meant to offend, it sheds Hephaistion in a different light and if that's not your thing then maybe you should skip this story, didn't mean to make him this way, the story just kind of took over and wrote it's self.

A/N 2: One or two phrases are quoted straight from the sources. Any spelling and grammar mistakes are mine.

**A Tangled Web**

Pausanias watched as the young Pausanias walked out of the King's chambers. He'd hid himself around a corner, when the young boy passed his way Pausanias stuck his foot out causing him to trip and fall. Once the young Pausanias was face down the older Pausanias walked out of the shadows. He flipped the boy over and straddled his thighs. He pulled his knife out and caressed the boy's face with it.

"Still selling yourself to the highest bidder, I see," he taunted the young Pausanias.

"Let me up," the boy struggled, trying to throw Pausanias off of him. Pausanias smiled at the younger boy and then set him free. Before the boy could walk away Pausanias stuck out his arm to stop him.

"How does your sister feel about you constantly whoring yourself out to her husband?" the boy knocked Pausanias hand away and suddenly a wicked grin spread across his face. He walked closer until his face was only inches away from the older Pausanias.

"My sister, you mean Cleopatra, oh no," the boy smiled, shaking his head and pretending to be surprised. "No, her name is not Cleopatra anymore is it? Phillip named her Eurydice, after his own mother, placing her above all his other wives and making her next in line for Queen mother. Their baby, when it's born, if it's a boy, will be named, Karanos,"

"You lie," the older Pausanias said shoving the younger one up against the wall.

"No, I don't, the King tends to talk an awful lot when he's finished pleasing himself, especially if he's well into his cups. But I'm sure this is something that you already know, well, something you use to know."

"Keep sprouting lies, with that tongue and I will cut it out," The older one said taking out his knife and holding it at the boy's throat, hoping to incite fear, what he got was a hollow laugh."

"Naming him Karanos, after the name of the starter of the King's whole line is pretty much announcing to the entire kingdom that he is the Heir. Karanos-ruler, King of all," Pausanias let the boy go but still continued to glare at him. The younger boy smiled again before delivering his final blow.

"It, won't be long, my family will control the throne, my uncle Attalus, already has the king's ear, my sister as Queen mother and my nephew as ruler, of it all, oh and with General Parmenion's daughter married to my uncle, we will have the support of one of the most powerful families in Macedonia and when that day comes Pausanias, if I were you, I would definitely sleep with my dagger under my pillow." With that the young boy turned to walk in one direction while the older Pausanias walked the opposite way.

What neither of them saw was Hephaistion hiding behind a column taking it all in. He waited until they were out of sight before coming forward and making his way through a passage of twist and turns, he finally found the door he was looking for and pushed it open and walked inside. Perdiccas and Leonnatus, two members of the King's royal bodyguard were sitting on separate couches both of them stood up when Hephaistion walked into the room. Perdiccas put down the wineskin he was holding and motioned for Hephaistion to come closer, all three men took a seat on the same couch.

"You look disturbed, Hephaistion, what's wrong, what has happened," Leonnatus asked. Hephaistion picked up the wineskin that Perdiccas had just abandoned and took a long gulp. He moved to his feet again and stood in front of the other two.

"My suspicions were correct. King Phillip is planning to oust Alexander as his Heir."

"So we proceed with our plan then?" Perdiccas asked.

"Yes, but we must move with haste," Hephaistion answered, "Before things fall beyond our control."

"It seems to me," Leonnatus said, standing up and leaning against one of the tables that were in the room. "That we're placing a lot of confidence on Alexander's reactions."

"Alexander will do as he is told, come Leonnatus, after so much time, do you still doubt me where Alexander is concerned?" Hephaistion asked.

"And what of Eurydice," Perdiccas asked standing up as well.

"Eurydice has confessed her undying love for me. She too will do as she is told, and as for Pausanias both Pausanias's they are ripe for the taking, just a little more talking on my part and everything that we have worked so hard for will start to come together." Perdiccas took out a knife and begin to slice an apple that he'd been holding in his hand.

Hephaistion look from him to Leonnatus, making sure he had both of their attention before he spoke. "We have to have enough scapegoats lined up to take the blame, but instead of Parmenion, I think we should use the three sons of Aeropus, they are a threat to Alexander taking the throne and it shifts the blame even farther away from Alexander."

"Why do we let Parmenion live, come Hephaistion, Philotas, you promised me-"

"Shh," Hephaistion said, putting his hand over Perdiccas mouth to silence him. "If Alexander is to take the throne he's going to need the support of some very powerful families, we need Parmenion for now. I promise you Philotas will be dealt with, but first we have to secure Alexander's power. It is not enough for him to become King. He has to prove himself as well, it may take some time, but after this is done one way of another Philotas will meet his end and Parmenion too, if he proves to be a nuisance."

"It is to our advantage that Olympias is away in Epirus. Now you alone has Alexander's ear," Leonnatus observed. Hephaistion laughed and shook his head. "Yet, she still sends Alexander letters warning him to be wary of our friendship, but we must allow for nothing to stand in the way of Alexander becoming King."

Perdiccas laced his hand inside of Hephaistion's and moved a piece of stray hair back out of Hephaistion's face "Alexander will be King, with you his best friend and most trusted advisor at his side, to share in all his power."

"And with you at my side, to share as well," Hephaistion said pulling Perdiccas close and giving him a long kiss on the lips.

"And I as well," Leonnatus answered staying on the other side of the room; least Hephaistion suddenly felt the need to kiss him as well.

"I am starting to hear some very disturbing whispering," Hephaistion said as he picked up a small pebble and threw it into a small lake. He and the young Pausanias had stolen away to their secret spot in the woods.

Hephaistion had befriended the young boy when it first came to his notice that Phillip was taking a liking to him. He presented himself as a true friend to the young Pausanias. Hephaistion never made improper advances toward him and had always made his self available when the boy wanted to talk.

Pausanias being young had never doubted Hephaistion's intentions and just taught he'd found a very loyal friend. He had no idea that Hephaistion was just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Sadly for Pausanias that day had come.

The young boy was sitting down leaning against a tree. He sat up upon hearing Hephaistion speak.

"What is it that you hear?" he asked.

"Your family honor is at stake," Hephaistion stated plainly. He took a seat beside the young boy and began to speak.

"Pausanias is talking more and more and people are starting to listen."

"No," the young Pausanias said shaking his head.

"Yes, I have heard talk come back to me many times over. People are starting to lose faith in your family. Some are starting to look upon you with scorn. They believe that you are whoring yourself to who ever has the money to afford you. They are wondering why your Uncle Attalus has not put a stop to it. They look on your whole family in shame. With the whole kingdom watching, how long do you think it will be before the king starts to feel the same? Then all the power that you family enjoys, will vanish within one turn of the moon, is that what you want."

The boy jumped up and began to pace back and forward and Hephaistion knew, just a little more talking on his part and the young Pausanias would play right into his hands.

"Hephaistion, you are the only friend that I have, what must I do, you have to help me Hephaistion please," the boy cried. He proceeded to fling himself down at Hephaistion's feet and hold on to him for dear life.

"You must calm yourself Pausanias, this is not how a man of honor acts. That's it," Hephaistion jumped up and pulled the boy up with him.

"What's it, what must I do," he asked.

"You must prove to everyone that you have honor. Prove to every one that you have valor, that you are just as brave as any other man, even the King's own body guard. You must show that you are more loyal and brave then any other." Hephaistion watched as the boy smiled and shook his head in agreement.

"I am brave, I can easily prove that I am brave," Pausanias said still shaking his head.

"Yes you can my friend," Hephaistion put his arm around the young boy and then went in for the kill. "Do you ever wonder why some warriors perish in their first or second battle; while some go on to fight twenty to thirty battles with only a few minor wounds?"

"Why?"

"Because you must make proper sacrifice to the Gods, not the normal ones that we all make, but at least three every day, not to Ares but to Father Zeus himself. He will strike down any man with a lighting bolt before they can strike their killing blow."

"Sacrifice," the boy asked.

"Sacrifice," Hephaistion repeated.

"She speaks of your plots against me and my father's plots against me and so many others; plots inside of plots inside of plots." Alexander said handing over the newest letter from his mother to Hephaistion.

Hephaistion skimmed it over and then came to stand in front of Alexander taking him into a warm embrace.

"I would never harm you, my Alexander and I would kill any man, or woman who tried," He said looking Alexander straight in the eyes before pressing his lips against Alexander's for a soft kiss.

"I trust only you," Alexander responded.

"And I you," Hephaistion answered.

"Still, I fear that my mother may be right about my father, if Eurydice has a boy, then…"

"Then we will face it and deal with it together friend, as we always have. No matter what Alexander, if you become King or if the Gods see fit to bestow that honor on another, I will never leave your side. You will always have my love and you will always have my loyalty," Hephaistion vowed.

Eurydice rocked her newborn baby boy in her arms, as silent tears fell down her cheeks. Her Uncle Attalus had long since left her rooms, yet she still set in the same spot. Attalus had delivered the most devastating blow to his niece. Her Brother was dead. Her sweet little Pausanias had thrown himself in front of the King in battle and took all the blows that were meant for the King.

Eurydice knew that her brother had been having problems with the older Pausanias, but she never dreamed that this would be the end result. Her uncle had confessed to her that the young boy had come to him and told him that the pressure of the older Pausanias was getting to be to much, so he had figured out a way to show his bravery and put a end to the other Pausanias's constant tongue wagging.

If only her brother had told their uncle what he was planning to do, he would have surely stopped him she thought. Try as she might Eurydice just didn't know what would make her brother think he could do something like that and survive.

Eurydice handed her infant son, Karanos, over to one of her ladies and gave orders that she was not to be disturbed for any reason. She went into her private chambers and shut the doors. When she went to sit on her bed Hephaistion came out of the shadows and sit down beside her.

"Have you heard what has happen," she asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It is why I'm here," he answered wiping tears off of her face.

"I just don't understand why he would do such a thing," Eurydice said her voice shaky and horse.

"A man's honor is everything," Hephaistion answered. "When the other Pausanias began to attack him, he took your brother's honor away. I do not know why he would do something so foolish, but maybe he thought it would free him from the other Pausanias never-ending taunting."

"But how did he think he would survive?" Eurydice asked exasperated.

"I think, he must have meant to end his own life. I see no other reason for him to do something that was so excessive."

"Oh Pausanias, you fool," Eurydice said softly and held on to Hephaistion tighter.

"If only Philip had put a stop to the older Pausanias, a few words from the King and it could have ended before it started and your brother would be here safe and happy," "Hephaistion made sure to make his voice sound very wishful.

"I begged him to speak with his Pausanias; all he ever said was that 'he could not involve himself in such matters.' Suddenly something occurred to her and she looked up at Hephaistion. "The only time you risk coming to me is when you are sure that my King will be occupied for the whole night, he's with him now, tell me Hephaistion, does the King still lay with the murderer of my brother."

"Should you be surprised? You already know, that he loves Pausanias above all others. To hurt Pausanias is to hurt the King, through he would never admit to it," Hephaistion said.

"They share my brother's blood on their hands."

"You cannot harm you King," Hephaistion warned. Eurydice got a very wicked grin on her face.

"No, but Pausanias is fair game, to hurt Pausanias is to hurt the King."

"I've heard how Pausanias often mocks the stable hands. They would love to seek justice for some of the injustice that has been done to them at his hand."

"Hephaistion, what do you have in mind?"

"No one can know that we often speak with one another, so I can not be named, but your uncle Attalus will he help?" Hephaistion asked.

"I am certain that he will."

"Good, then we can kill two boars with one spear," Hephaistion chuckled.

"I was told that it was urgent that I come to see you," Attalus had dismissed the servants and where now sitting on a coach in one of his niece Eurydice's rooms.

"You have taught me well, Uncle, we can not let Pausanias's death go unpunished."

"Cleopatra, Eurydice, what have you done?"

"Nothing without your permission, but I have a plan, my brother will have his revenge," Eurydice answered.

"You have my ear," Attalus said.

Eurydice told her uncle of Hephaistion's plan, careful to take full credit for her self and leave Hephaistion's name out of it as she'd promised him she would. She watched as Attalus's face went from one of surprise to acceptance to pure delight.

"You are right, dear niece, Pausanias will have his vengeance and everyone will know, I will make sure everyone knows."

Pausanias looked at the letter in his hand. It was a dinner invitation from General Attalus. He'd been debating all day whether or not he should go and had finally come to the decision that he would at least see what Attalus had to say. The General's letter said that he wanted to put pass grievance behind them, and discuss advancement opportunities.

Pausanias walked into Attalus home. There were several men from the General's unit there.

"Come Pausanias, sit with me on my couch and let us discuses your future," Pausanias smiled and took the cup of unmixed wine the General handed to him.

Pausanias was surprised that it had turned out to be a rather pleasant evening after all. He'd drunk a large quantity of unmixed wine and prayed to the Gods that he could make it back to his own quarters with out falling over somewhere. He stood up, tried to walk and ended up stumbling.

"Pausanias, you seem a little unsteady on your feet, why don't you let me help you." Attalus grabbed him by his elbow and stirred him over to one over the couches.

"Thank you Attalus, you are too kind," Pausanias slurred a clear indicator that he was well into his cups. Through his drunken haze he thought he saw some of the stable hands come into the room. Before he had a chance to react they were on him, tearing off his chiton and bending him over the coach.

"No…No…please Attalus help me," Pausanias screamed, trying to struggle but really to drunk to fight anyone off.

"Why do you call out my name, boy, it is not I who will take you tonight," Attalus laughed as he watched the stable hands stand in line, each waiting for their turn. "You tried to destroy my nephew's name, but after tonight you will be the only Pausanias who is looked upon with scorn."

From her hiding space Eurydice watched the whole scene unfold with a smile on her face. Pausanias screams of refutation where like sweet music to her ears. Finally her brother had his revenge.

"And so you will do nothing, while my rapists walk free, taunting me at every turn," Pausanias asked Phillip. They were in the King's bedroom. It had been three weeks since this act of violence was committed against him and still the violators walked free.

Phillip shook his head sadly, he truly cared for Pausanias, but he could not let the other see how much this was killing him inside.

"I had being meaning to tell you that I had come to the decision some time ago, that you should be captain of my royal guard."

"You came to this decision some time ago, did you?"

"I did," Phillip answered. He sat down beside Pausanias, pulled the boy into his arm, and began to tenderly stroke his hair. Instead of leaning into it like he usually did Phillip could tell that Pausanias was trying real hard not to pull away. "I've sent Attalus along with Parmenion to Asia minor to handle a threat there," he whispered into Pausanias ear.

If the King was looking for acceptance from Pausanias he did not get it.

"So, no one is punished but me, everyone goes free," he asked. Phillip had just about run out of patience.

"What would you have me do boy, you are not one of my wives, I don't have to avenge your honor. What would my kingdom think if I started a blood feud over you? Think boy, would you have me throw away my whole kingdom for you?" he hadn't meant for the words to sound so harsh but they had been spoken and now there was no taking them back, not that he wanted to anyway. He felt that Pausanias needed to hear the truth, put this whole thing behind him and get own with his life.

"I sleep alone tonight," Phillip said dismissing Pausanias from his rooms.

"Will you be able to have your justice?" Hephaistion ask Pausanias. He'd seen Pausanias come out of Phillip's rooms and could tell by the look on Pausanias face that things had not gone well. He'd slip into a private tunnel and made a move for Pausanias to follow. Once he was sure that they were alone he began to speak.

"It is like I said. You cannot look to the King to avenge your honor, that task is yours alone. If Alexander was King, Attalus would have been dead before he could have breathe a word to anyone about his foul deed," Hephaistion started to walk a slow circle around Pausanias.

"My honor is gone, I can no longer be here, every where I go I hear whispering of what was done to me. I am constantly at the scorn of others."

"As soon as Alexander is made King, You shall have you vengeance, Attalus will be put to death, along with all those who dared to touch you that faithless night." Hephaistion stopped walking. He came to a stand still straight in front of Pausanias and took out a purse of money and dropped it into Pausanias hand.

"You know what must be done, Pausanias, all shall fall, and you will have your vengeance. The giver of the bride, the bridegroom, and the bride shall all perish." With that said, Hephaistion turned and walked away.

Perdiccas and Hephaistion were in the secret room that they always met in, waiting for the last member of their little circle to appear. Finally Leonnatus came through the door.

"What is your excuse Leonnatus, Hephaistion and I have been waiting for some time now," Perdiccas said.

"I am here, and that is all you need to know," Leonnatus seemed unconcern as he took a seat on one of the couches.

"You-," Perdiccas started, but stopped when he felt Hephaistion's hand on his thigh. "Let us not quarrel amongst ourselves, especially not now, not when all that we have worked so hard for has come to pass. Pausanias will kill the King, in Aegae, during the wedding festivals of Alexander's Sister, Cleopatra, remember she is to marry Alexander of Epirus, Olympias's, own brother."

"Phillip wants the approval of the Greeks. He wants them to think him a great man," Perdiccas said.

"Yes, he does, and Pausanias has knowledge of this, he will not let this chance pass him by." Hephaistion stood up in front of the other two men in the room.

"As soon as Pausanias strikes the killing blow, you must kill him. He cannot be allowed to live."

"But, Hephaistion, come now, what of Alexander, will he not punish us for killing the murder before he has a chance to question him." Leonnatus was not an idiot, and he did not like surprises. He wanted to know ahead of time all that would befall him for taking on such a task.

"You may suffer a change in rank, but that is all, do not bother yourselves with thoughts of Alexander, he will do exactly as I wish,"

"Alexander will not be controlled as easily as that Hephaistion," Perdiccas said.

"Do not bother yourselves with thoughts of Alexander," Hephaistion repeated.

"Are you certain that Olympias will do away with Eurydice?" Leonnatus asked.

"Eurydice will die, if not by Olympias's hand then by Alexander's, she will never tell a soul the truth about Pausanias rape." Hephaistion answered.

"Be alive, friends there is no need for discord, for we are ready to take this world by storm," Hephaistion smiled.

"Today is the day that my father has long waited for. The day where the Greeks will see the true splendor of Macedonia," Alexander was just as excited as his father. He and Hephaistion where making there way to the theater, but they'd reached the point where Hephaistion had to go one way and Alexander another. They parted with a goodbye kiss as Hephaistion made his way to his seat.

Yesterday the activities and games had went on with out and disturbance. Today was the day though, Today was the day that Hephaistion had waited for since he'd first laid eyes on Alexander.

Hephaistion looked around the large theater; it seemed as if every seat had been taken. Hephaistion watched as Phillip, entered with an all white cloak on. 'How soon that white cloak would turn red," Hephaistion thought to himself. The bodyguard was at some distance and Phillip was alone and unguarded. Hephaistion looked for Pausanias "Now, strike now you fool," Hephaistion silently screamed at the man.

Suddenly Pausanias started to move forward. He was captain of the bodyguard and so no one thought much of it. Pausanias stopped when he was in front of Philip he was close enough to kiss him. The look in Phillip eyes went straight to Pausanias soul, 'He knows, he knows he's about to die' Pausanias thought to himself then shook all thoughts out of his head. Before Phillip can speak Pausanias started to talk.

"I love you, my Phillip, My King, you gave me this dagger, now I give it back to you," and with that Pausanias stabbed Philip in his rib cage and ran for his life.

As Phillip fell, and Pausanias ran, everyone started to move about at once. Hephaistion spared a moment to look in Alexander's direction. He was running trying to get to his father. Hephaistion then turned to watch as Perdiccas, Leonnatus, and a young soldier by the name of Attulus chased Pausanias down, he watched as Pausanias tripped and fell. Watched as Leonnatus, threw a spear that went threw Pausanias. Hephaistion locked eyes with Perdiccas, Perdiccas nodded letting Hephaistion know beyond a doubt that Pausanias was dead. Hephaistion walked to take his place by Alexander's side.

**Twelve years later in Ecbatana **

"The doctor said you were getting better, Hephaistion, are you sure you will be okay while I got to the theater?" Alexander was sitting on the side of the bed, holding Hephaistion's hand. His friend had been sick for days, yet finally he was starting to look well again.

"Alexander, my Alexander," Hephaistion said weakly, he tried to say more but Alexander silenced him.

"Do not try to talk old friend, you will need your strength."

"Must…know…father…your…father,"

"Shh, Shh, Hephaistion let us not talk of things that are already done. I am no fool. I have had spies since I was twelve years old. No matter what you did, I always knew you loved me, even when you did not know it yourselves." Alexander's voice broke a little as he thought back to the time when his father was murdered. "Get you rest Hephaistion, I promise we shall talk about everything that you like, as soon as you are well," with that Alexander leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Hephaistion's lips.

"Love…you…Alexander," Hephaistion whispered.

"And I you, Hephaistion," Alexander answered and then turned to walk out of the room. He had high hopes for him and Hephaistion; it would be good to clear the air about a few things. What Alexander didn't know is that this was the last time he would ever talk to Hephaistion, that Hephaistion's time was up and some things would forever remain unsaid.


End file.
